The invention relates to a clutch/brake assembly for use on a lawnmower or other powered equipment.
Clutch/brake assemblies of the type described herein are commonly used on devices such as riding lawnmowers and small tractors. The clutch/brake assembly allows the user to selectively engage the clutch to drive auxiliary equipment such as a lawnmower blade, snowblower screw, etc. In addition, the clutch/brake assembly provides a brake mechanism that stops the rotation of the auxiliary equipment when the user disengages the clutch. Thus, the clutch gives the user full control of the rotation of the auxiliary equipment.
Due to the limited size of lawn tractors and riding lawnmowers, the mechanical components such as the clutch/brake assembly and the engine are made as small as possible. However, the clutch mechanism must be large enough to efficiently transfer the engine power to the blade or other driven accessory without wearing excessively or failing.
The present invention provides a clutch/brake assembly including a plurality of disks that engage each other to transfer the rotation of a drive shaft to a driven shaft and an associated output pulley.
More particularly, the present invention provides a clutch/brake assembly including a first housing shell having a braking surface, an input shaft coupled to the first housing shell for rotation relative to the first housing shell, at least two input disks coupled to the input shaft for co-rotation with the shaft, the input disks being movable along the shaft, a braking disk having a first friction surface and a second friction surface, the braking disk being movable along the shaft, a biasing member biasing the braking disk against the braking surface of the first housing shell such that the braking disk resists rotation relative to the first housing shell, a second housing shell coupled to the input shaft for rotation relative to the input shaft and the first housing shell, the second housing shell having a third friction surface, and an actuator assembly operable to disengage the braking disk from the braking surface and operable to drivingly engage the first, second, and third friction surfaces with the input disks.
The present invention also provides a clutch/brake assembly including a first housing shell having a braking surface, an input shaft coupled to the first housing shell for rotation relative to the first housing shell, a second housing shell coupled to the input shaft for rotation relative to the input shaft and the first housing shell, at least two input disks coupled to the input shaft for co-rotation with the input shaft, the input disks being movable along the input shaft between a braking position and a driving position, a braking disk coupled to the second housing shell for co-rotation with the second housing shell, the braking disk being movable along the input shaft between the braking position and the driving position, a biasing member biasing the braking disk against the braking surface of the first housing shell such that the braking disk resists rotation relative to the first housing shell when the braking disk is in the braking position, and an actuator assembly operable to disengage the braking disk from the braking surface of the first housing shell and engage the input disks with the braking disk into the driving position for co-rotation therebetween.
Further, the present invention provides a clutch/brake assembly including a first housing shell having a first braking surface, an input shaft coupled to the first housing shell for rotation relative to the first housing shell, a first output device coupled to the input shaft for rotation with the input shaft, a second output device coupled to the input shaft for rotation relative to the input shaft, at least two input disks coupled to the input shaft for co-rotation therewith, the input disks being axially movable along the input shaft. The clutch/brake assembly also includes a braking disk having a second braking surface engageable with the first braking surface, a first friction surface, and a second friction surface opposite the first friction surface, the braking disk being movable along the input shaft. Further, the clutch/brake assembly includes a second housing shell coupled to the input shaft for rotation relative to the input shaft and the first housing shell, the second housing shell inter-engaging the braking disk for co-rotation therewith, the second housing shell having a third friction surface, a biasing member biasing the second braking surface against the first braking surface such that the braking disk resists rotation relative to the first housing shell, and an actuator assembly operable to overcome the biasing member to disengage the first braking surface from the second braking surface and drivingly engage the first, second, and third friction surfaces with the input disks to cause rotation of the second housing shell and the second output device.
The present invention also provides a clutch/brake assembly including a housing having a first braking surface, an input shaft coupled to the housing for rotation relative to the housing, at least two input disks coupled to the input shaft for co-rotation with the shaft, the input disks being movable along the shaft, a braking disk having a second braking surface, the braking disk being movable along the shaft, a biasing member biasing the second braking surface against the first braking surface such that the braking disk resists rotation relative to the housing, an output disk coupled to the input shaft for rotation relative to the input shaft and the housing, at least one of the input disks being engageable with the output disk, and an actuator assembly operable to disengage the first and second braking surfaces and operable to drivingly engage the at least one input disk with the output disk.
Other features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description and drawings.